


Save the Cheerleader

by TehChou



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, M/M, My Little First Porn, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehChou/pseuds/TehChou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac solicits Peter in the name of saving the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save the Cheerleader

"Come on, man, I know you've got something in there. Can't you spare some for a good cause? Save the cheerleader, Peter." Issac grins at his paint can, picking it up and dragging it over to his latest canvas. Expensive canvas. He could be telling the truth for all Peter knows, art supplies, heroin, they're both really fucking expensive.

He plunks the paint can down. Peter isn't listening, hasn't even paused in his diatribe. He's going on about traveling and invisibility and the cheerleader. Issac wipes his hand on his face, smearing paint all over himself.

"Peter," he tries to get his attention. Gets nothing.

"Peter," he snaps, louder this time. Peter pauses and looks at Issac, probably for the first time today. Issac swallows dryly, forgets what he was going to say for minute and just points somewhere near Peter. What was it? Something seizes him from the inside and he grimaces. Right.

He goes over to Peter and _touch_ es him, too fast for Peter to refuse. It makes him feel sick, but he already felt sick. He licks his lips and keeps doing it. Peter is confused at his touch. He's making a porn-star mouth, half open and red because even in his paintings Peter looks like a whore. Except for the one where's he's flying. He looks kinda like a demented, grinning crow in that one. Issac grins. Well, still, he probably won't mind and who gives a shit if he does?

Peter's lips are wet and Issac takes satisfaction when he imagines pulling all the moisture out of Peter and taking it for himself. Can't be wet in the rain if there is no wet, can he? Or something. He's lost what he's thinking, again. Instead he pretends it's someone else's he's kissing, not Simone, no, that would just be wrong.

"Issac what the hell are you doing," Peter's definitely looking at him, now. He's pushing him away, shoving. Issac does his best serious, sincere face.

"It's all well and good that you can finish my paintings, Peter, but you've got to save the world. Too busy to paint, Peter," and then Issac is dropping down, grabbing at Peter's pants, his belt, his button, his zipper. Peter isn't fending him off, he's too shocked to. He tries to talk him out of it, instead.

"You don't," stops, tries, again. "You don't have to do this." Issac ignores him and does it, anyways. Peter's trying to stop him now, he really is, but Issac's already got his pants down, his boxers off and that's not his face he's touching. Or kissing. Peter doesn't stop him, because really. . . he really loves Simone, really, honestly, he does. He loves her all down Issac's throat, in fact. Issac snorts and lets Peter go. Peter, oblivious Peter hasn't even noticed Issac's hands sliding down his back, cupping his ass, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his wallet. Issac stands up abruptly, leaving Peter suddenly cold. Issac pulls out what he wants and tosses Peter's wallet behind him. Nothing else in there he can use, except maybe the credit cards but who the fuck buys heroin with a credit card? Issac laughs at his own private joke.

Peter was behind him, but now he's not. He's run out the door. Feeling claustrophobic, which is also kinda funny because really, he lies in a studio, Peter, god.

Issac busies himself with his paint and his canvas and his brushes but he can't help but notice that Peter's forgotten his clothes. This is definitely funny and he's laughing long after Peter leaves the secound time.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first porn fic I ever wrote, and pretty much the first fic I wrote in general. So proud of little me. **wipes tear from eye**


End file.
